


海中漩涡

by gugudriver



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, AU, M/M, PWP, bottom shay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gugudriver/pseuds/gugudriver
Summary: 躺在身下的Beta突然变成Omega，不标记简直不是人。又，同居上司对我是真情还是假意？又又，生活终于对这条鳕鱼下手了。
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. 挽不住安宁

**Author's Note:**

> 一团乱麻的狗血ooc巨制，现代AU，污污污污，谨慎观看。

看到验孕试纸上的两道杠，谢伊知道自己完了。  
或者说，当他那天和康纳两个人昏头昏脑滚在一起的时候，他就已经完了。  
  
谢伊一直暗恋海尔森。在福利机构的那段日子里，他收到学校的额外补助，吃得食物比别人好，睡得屋子比别人暖，孩子们都说他运气好，一个beta还能得到像alpha一样的待遇。但他从不认同他们的话，谢伊认为这一切都是凭他自己在学校和训练中的汗水换来的。而这种信念截至到他进入Templar名下公司的第二天：他在和北美分册大团长擦肩而过时，闻到了属于他的那“长腿叔叔”专有的薄荷酒味。  
毫无疑问，他是被特别关照的一个人。尽管他想不明白海尔森对他另眼相待的原因，尽管海尔森看他就像是在看一个陌生人，谢伊还是义无反顾地投入到了对海尔森的追求之中。不为别的，就为了福利院那几百个孩子中，他收到的那封匿名信笺上清淡的薄荷酒味道，独一无二，沁入心底。  
客观来讲，海尔森是谢伊的初恋，在谢伊的年少时光里，他对姑娘吹口哨、为兄弟出头打架，但那些专属少年人的烦恼困惑、喜悦快乐，从来只会被他摇着笔杆子，吐露在夹着浸染酒味的信笺的笔记本里，一晃就是七八年。说海尔森是谢伊的执念也罢，说海尔森是他的青涩遗憾也罢，总之自打他发觉出“长腿叔叔”的真实身份时，谢伊便看海尔森哪儿哪儿都好。生气时的刻薄语气能让他看出来优雅从容，工作时的残酷手段能让他看出来强大理性，谢伊一脚踏进那捂不热、化不开的冷硬石头窝里，就再也出不来了。  
  
康纳是海尔森和前妻的儿子，是被一个据说是那孩子的老邻居送过来的。彼时谢伊已经和海尔森同居了四个月，可海尔森还是有那么多神秘的地方让谢伊触碰不到。他只知道海尔森曾经结过婚，他是alpha，那孩子也是alpha。这对父子整日里针锋相对，康纳对与素未谋面的父亲和他的男友一起生活非常不满，索性谢伊作为一个beta，即便被两人夹在中间，也不会被那两人冲突时喷薄而出的信息素影响。  
谢伊以为自己未来大概就这样过了，做海尔森工作上的心腹臂膀，做海尔森床上的亲密恋人，做僵硬父子关系之间的救火员。而海尔森则交给他种种特别任务，一天比一天多的给他温情，就好像他们真的要成为朱蒂和杰维那样情比金坚的一对儿眷侣。  
直到那天海尔森紧急出差，又一次的不告而别惹火了那孩子，头疼发热的谢伊尽力安慰康纳几句，实在支持不住就回到卧室休息。半梦半醒间，他看到覆满冰雪海港，港口栽遍雪松，冷冽的海浪卷着潮气拍在晶莹的海滩上，让那冰雪更厚一层。太冷了，谢伊睁开眼，一股沉沉的雪松味道灌满了他的鼻腔，让他大脑空空，康纳覆了上来，给了他一个带着酒精味道的吻。他时而清醒，时而沉沦，后来他听着自己发出陌生人一样的声音抽泣推拒，但他从未腰这么酸，腿这么软过，于是又被结住抱了个死紧。  
到第二天醒过来，康纳已经回到学校，自己身上被做过粗略的清理，而两个人再也没联系过，他以为这件事就能这么过去了。  
该死的，又是他以为。  
看到验孕试纸上那明晃晃红彤彤的两道杠，谢伊不得不面对这个事实，这一段日子里昏昏欲睡、精力不济，全是因为他怀上了孩子，怀上了那个仍在处在青春期的、喊他男友做父亲的孩子的后代。至于为什么那天一个alpha会对他成结，为什么难以受孕的自己会突然怀孕，谢伊不愿去想，也不敢去想。  
他是那样的矛盾和惊惧，以至于当海尔森回家之后把他推在床上时，这个可怜的孕妇没有丝毫保护自己肚子的意思，顺从地向他的薄荷酒张开了大腿。  
做吧，他想着，就做吧，把这孩子的命运交给上天来决定吧。  
  
海尔森感觉谢伊今天有点儿怪。  
往日里谢伊也总是隐隐压抑自己，但从眉梢眼角总能带出点儿快活来，或者说，他极力想让这座房子里流动的空气快活一点儿。卧室干净整洁，有一股淡淡的好闻味道，而躺在他身下的这个人的神情，却仿佛已经把冰雪留给地下热泉的最后一道缝隙也冻结实了，僵硬，还带着淡淡的绝望。这很不对劲，但海尔森假作不知，只是去亲吻温顺缩在床上的谢伊，似有似无地打量他。  
谢伊此时紧张极了，他只来得及处理掉那代表了一段龌龊情事的证明，再没来得及做丝毫准备，就被迫面对回家的男友。背叛的愧疚和一直以来对这个男人的畏惧和敬慕撕扯着谢伊，和海尔森相处的每一分钟仿佛都在向他的背上加砝码，直至他被彻底压垮。谢伊感觉胃里沉甸甸的，手脚也沉甸甸的，在海尔森面前做出的每一个动作都让他倍感艰难。等到海尔森把他压在床上，高高在上地俯视他，他无法控制自己不去想起那天凑过来吻他的孩子。谢伊知道以自己这样的反常样子，面对多疑敏锐的海尔森简直是漏洞百出，可他已经竭尽全力逼迫自己表现正常了。海尔森的嘴唇落在他的脸颊上，沉重得让谢伊感觉他简直要坠进床里。  
海尔森直觉谢伊有事情在瞒着自己，但是他不急，谢伊一直对他那么乖，等一轮之后再问也不迟。  
“放松一点儿，谢伊，你不能一个月不见我就绷得像一块木板。 ”他伸手探进睡裤，揉弄绷紧的臀肉，手指又恶劣地试探着钻进那个热乎乎地方。出乎意料，本应干涩的地方竟然已经变得潮湿绵软，丝毫不见往日的抗拒，反而第一时间就热情的缠住了入侵者。“什么时候自己做了准备？”  
谢伊在床上一向话少，海尔森不满他一言不发，曲起手指在温热的甬道里刮蹭，两根手指轻车熟路找到了那熟悉的一点不住磨蹭。“唔！”过于直接强烈的快感让谢伊不自觉的挣动起来，他伸手去拨开那作乱的手，“啊……sir！”  
“回答我，什么时候提前做了准备？”  
“不sir……啊！我没有……”谢伊感觉随着那手指的磨蹭，突然涌上一种奇异的麻痒和空虚，他苦恼又困惑地握紧了那不断动作的手腕，想要挪开却又没有动手，抑制不住得往海尔森身上挨。显然已经没必要做更多的扩张了，海尔森抽出手指，谢伊绷紧的小腹放松下来，但紧接着那只还带着他温热体液的手就覆上了他已半硬的部位，毫不留情的撸动起来，让他忍不住发出一声哭叫。  
不论是谢伊僵硬的神情，还是异常敏感的生理反应，都让海尔森倍感怪异。如果不是确信这绝对是谢伊，他简直要怀疑这是另一个什么陌生人了。他让谢伊翻了个身，谢伊照做了，自进门起海尔森隐隐闻到的清冽气味忽然就浓了起来。海尔森突然觉得自己抓住了谢伊表现异常的根源，他掐着谢伊的腰往自己身边拖了拖，慢慢进入了他。  
就好像这根棍子能要了他的命似的，谢伊发出了一声长长的叹息。海尔森看着这具小麦色的身体随着抽送不自觉微微挣动，薄薄一层附在修长骨骼上的肌肉流畅漂亮，规律地绷紧又松弛下来。这是一个健康的，随时能举枪瞄准猎物头颅的战士的身体。海尔森的目光顺着后背描摹青年人的每一块肌肉，最终停驻在那光洁一片的后颈上。这很容易就能确认，他想。  
下一刻，浓烈的薄荷酒味道猛然爆发出来，裹住了青年人全身。  
  
谢伊的呼吸忽然变得粗重起来。  
beta对信息素的气味并不敏感，往日里不经意嗅到海尔森身上流露出的一二味道，只会让谢伊勾起他对少年时独一份的回忆，可当今天这股充斥谢伊鼻腔的浓浓的烈酒味儿却仿佛让他整个人都开始燃烧。不知名的情欲就像挨着了汽油的火星子，嘭的一下点燃了他整个身子。那在他体内进出的东西让他觉得烫得吓人，潮热的甬道却在它每一次抽出的时候热情挽留。后颈热烫胀痛，让他脑子发晕，一片混沌的谢伊想不通或者说他已经无力去想自己这是怎么了。  
现在谢伊心中只有两个念头：想要海尔森；他不是他了。  
那个被他刻意遗忘荒谬又让他失措的结论攥住了他，伴着铺天盖地的欲望一寸一寸蚕食他的心。几下深深地挺入让他半硬的地方摩擦床单，强烈到陌生的快感让谢伊全身发麻，他奋力扭过头去看海尔森。海尔森一晃一晃，放肆地在他的身体里顶弄，汗水划过依然梳理整齐的鬓角，顺着下颌落下来砸在他身上。谢伊看着那双薄薄的嘴唇一张一合，缓缓吐出了他最不想听到的话：“你分化了，谢伊……你是个omega。”  
“唔……嗯！为什么？”谢伊眼含热泪，只觉得被人兜头敲了一棍，自己忧心的猜测就这样被无情揭破，赤裸裸摆到台面上来。身体不受控制的感觉糟糕极了，谢伊尝到了十几年没再尝过的惶惑不安，内部的麻痒简直要逼疯了他。  
海尔森没再回答他，只是俯身去亲吻他的后颈。谢伊打了个冷颤，即便他对omega的生理知识极度匮乏，海尔森的这个动作还是让他咂摸出了alpha的几分目的。湿热的舌头在后颈上不断舔舐，呼出的热气喷在光滑的皮肤上，突然唤回了谢伊一丝理智，他奋力抬腿去踢海尔森，想把那压在自己身上的人掀翻下去。但他低估了发情期对omega的影响，往日里做起来并不算难的动作此时却让他倍感艰难，而他做出的反抗甚至没有让海尔森哪怕做出一下躲闪，偏偏身体还不听话地不顾主人意愿，和入侵者黏黏糊糊纠缠在一起，这让谢伊倍感紧张绝望。  
海尔森进得前所未有的深，异样的快感让谢伊身体喜欢的发疯，又让他在精神上难以接受。每一下粗鲁的顶弄，都会换来积极响应。甬道欢迎alpha的每一次造访，不管海尔森捅到了哪一个地方，那里都会第一时间分泌出更多液体来包裹那粗壮的客人，以方便它尽情的摩擦顶撞。  
牙齿从谢伊后颈的皮肤上划过，那坚硬的触感让谢伊感到自己在劫难逃。他试着提起力气尝试去挣扎反抗，可这次能做出的效果连上次也不如。身体被填满带来的快乐让他幸福迷醉，清醒时又让他如坠冰窟，谢伊最后一次挣扎着想要往前爬，但海尔森只用一只手就轻松的把他搂了回来。快感和绝望像海啸一般吞噬了谢伊，让他眼眶发酸，不受控制的落下泪来。  
“不要……sir！不……可以！”  
“为什么不要？”谢伊的拒绝让海尔森的动作顿了顿，他享受着因为紧张绞得格外紧的内壁，舒服得叹了口气，弯下腰去慢慢噬咬谢伊的耳廓，“你要的，谢伊。你一直都想和我在一起，不是吗？”  
下身骤然加重的动作让谢伊猝不及防的攀上高潮，牙齿刺破皮肤，大量信息素蓦地涌入那个被强迫唤醒的地方。谢伊眨了眨有些空茫的眼睛，昏了过去。


	2. 想不出题目

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三个人，谁都逃不过我的迫害。  
内含：有苦难言鳕鱼鱼；头顶草原海参参；脑壳混乱小康康。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依然在ooc中向着狗血污秽的康庄大道飞奔急突。给原作角色跪了！砰砰砰！

意识回笼仿佛是一瞬间的事，又仿佛过了很久，谢伊昏昏沉沉地睁开眼，海尔森正坐在他身边冷冷地看着他。  
发情的omega，被强制发情又打上标记的高潮的omega，却怎么也不肯为他打开生殖腔，这是为什么？一个答案渐渐在海尔森脑海中成型，谢伊隐瞒他的事情远远不只是身体上的变化这么简单，被背叛的愤怒冲上头脑，浓烈的薄荷味和冰雪与大海的味道合在一起，让他寒冷彻骨。  
“你怀孕了。”海尔森的声音很稳，他像一个局外人一样冷静地叙述这件事，“在你第一次发情热的时候，有人结住了你，喂了你满满一肚子。是谁？”海尔森的手一下一下抚摸过谢伊的头发、脸颊，他把爱尔兰人一绺汗湿的黑发别在他耳后，用指腹抹去他眼角因为过多的快感泛出的泪水，又向下去抚摸他不断上下滑动的喉结。  
“我想不出你会受谁的胁迫，但如果有，你说出来。”海尔森的动作那么温柔，却让谢伊不可抑制的颤栗起来，他脑子仿佛被蒙上了一层朦胧的纱，让他只会在海尔森专注的眼神下极速喘息，而吐不出任何一句话来。  
“不愿意说？要为他隐瞒？”那手还是温和地抚摸他的脸颊和脖颈，“谢伊·派崔克·寇马克，说话。”  
可谢伊已经完全蒙了，这个被当作beta教育了二十来年的青年人，没人教过他该怎么利用自己的天赋去安抚对方。他能觉察出面前的alpha怒火中烧，浮动在空气中的信息素弥漫着危险的味道，可此时此刻只有omega的天性在支撑着他做出最后的反应，谢伊正在毫不克制的释放出足够的信息素来取悦他的alpha。他难以自抑的分泌出更多的液体去濡湿自己，他身体中的每一个细胞都在尖叫着发出渴求。可他还是那样沉默，谢伊感到扼住自己脖子的手是那么冰凉，他哆嗦着吞了口唾沫，避开了alpha的视线。  
这个逃避的动作算是彻底微博激怒了alpha。“你是知道我的，谢伊，”海尔森抬手解下了自己的发绳，“感谢你给我的这份假期礼物，我们有充足的时间来等你开口。”  
饱含愤怒的冰冷目光刺痛了谢伊的皮肤，内心的惧怕让他本能的调动做beta时锻炼合宜的肌肉向床边爬去。然而愈发浓烈的薄荷酒味道霎时裹住谢伊全身，他后颈再次发烫，感觉整个人都烧了起来，只一瞬间就无力地瘫软在床上。他的身体渴望像刚才一样被这个强大的、为他所爱慕的alpha填满，又对之前那过于激烈的快感心生畏惧。谢伊的听到自己的心脏在胸腔拼命鼓噪，他呆呆地看着海尔森靠近他，用发绳捆住了他的前端。  
海尔森没再给他任何犹豫逃离的机会，重重挺进了那个早就迫不及待想要容纳他的地方。只这一下，就让处在情热状态下的omega双眼失神地痉挛起来。海尔森毫不顾忌谢伊的感受，翻着花样地顶弄他那不听话的omega，肆意享受这造物主的馈赠。  
  
康纳没想到自己计算好回家拿东西的时间还会撞上父亲在家。说真的，他不是很想看到他。  
年幼时他只和母亲一起生活，父亲的形象在他心中只是一个模糊的影子，但那时候的他过得非常快乐自在。母亲不是那种柔弱温雅的贵妇人，她一个人挑起了整个家的大梁。他见过母亲坐在炖菜大锅后面望着氤氲水雾出神，白茫茫的水汽模糊了她颧骨的棱角；也见过在康纳爬树摔下来时她脸上露出安慰的微笑。母亲一伸手把他从草地里提起来，啊，她把他从泥泞的、被雨水沾湿到恼人的草地里提起来，又毫不介怀地把他抱在怀里，用令人安心的温度和味道安抚小男孩的一次失败耻辱。在母亲的庇佑下，康纳像一只毛茸茸的幼鸟，不紧不慢地发育出一根根能托他翱翔的飞羽。他在林间啾啾啁啁，等待着风来唤他离巢。  
然而风始终没有来，一场意外让他的巢破败了，他只好撑着羽翼未丰的翅膀跌跌撞撞栽进另一处陌生的窝里。  
他实在不怎么喜欢海尔森。  
他素未谋面的父亲是如此的高大英俊、锋锐优雅，在事业上无可匹敌，他所表现出来的无所不能让人很难堂堂正正地去厌恶他。可康纳总能找出来千百种理由来抗拒父亲，抗拒父亲付出的关心。是的，他明白海尔森在试图履行一名父亲的责任，可他无法控制自己不去恨他没有阻拦母亲的死亡。他太想念母亲了。海尔森越是显露他的强大，他就越是无法控制自己叛逆的想法。康纳幼时曾经向往这样的父亲，而在某种程度上，这种向往和渴慕让毫无道理的恨意加深了。  
他抵触海尔森，见到海尔森就忍不住要和他争吵，同时他又为自己的恶意感到羞愧，这让他矛盾不已，尽可能去避开父亲，今天也是如此。于是当他跳下单车，看到海尔森的车停在了院子里时，不自觉地嘟起了嘴。  
康纳轻手轻脚地溜进门廊，轻轻把门掩上。拿上你的掌机，也许再打一声招呼，然后咱们就走，他想 。  
所幸一楼空无一人，这让他的心情轻松不少。家里安静得不像话，由此他推测谢伊并不在家。走在楼梯上，只能听到牛仔裤上的布料相互摩擦发出的簌簌响声，康纳满足于自己与寂静融为一体的动作。  
谢伊算得上他半个继母。在来投奔父亲时，康纳不是没听说过海尔森正在与人同居，他猜测那也许会是一个与母亲相比和父亲更加志趣相投的人，又或者是一个贤淑持家、照顾海尔森起居的伴侣。他想象出很多种面孔，但当“Shay”出现在他面前时，他还是有点儿惊讶——谢伊太年轻了。  
谢伊并不瘦弱纤细，甚至连苗条都算不上，宽松柔软的T恤布料也掩盖不住他的好身材。在那矫健身体之上的，是一张有些冷硬的脸，右眼上还斜贯着一条长长的疤痕。康纳想不出是什么让他在眼睛上留下了这样严重的一道伤，这让他看起来有些凶悍沧桑。可康纳在这林林总总的表象背后，还是一眼就笃定了谢伊的年轻。  
那天海尔森恰巧脱不开身来接他，是谢伊独自迎他进的屋。显然谢伊并没有做好迎接伴侣与另一个人的儿子的准备，无论是过分明媚的解释还是接过康纳行李的动作，都显得局促极了。谢伊提着行李走在康纳前面，带他去看为他准备的房间，康纳就跟在谢伊身后肆无忌惮地打量着自己的“继母”，他注意到谢伊压不住的跳跃脚步和上扬语调，以及每次回头一瞥中流露出的活力。  
他并不觉得谢伊会比自己大多少，但谢伊却固执地把自己套进了一个长辈的壳子里。当谢伊在家时，总是毫无怨言地收拾这对儿父子臭脾气闯下的烂摊子，他努力去照顾这个房子里除了他自己的每一个人，推着这个家里的空气轻松流动起来。  
康纳猜测他的父亲正在书房里独自处理工作事务，这意味着他只需要左拐经过主卧，就能到他自己的房间，连和海尔森打个照面都不需要。他的脚步更轻快了，一下子跨上最后两级台阶，站在了走廊上。紧接着，他就听到了断断续续的、若有若无的呻吟，那是一种带着哭腔的喘息。  
空气中浮动着某种熟悉的味道，隐隐的水声和肉体拍打的声音溜进他的耳朵里，他大约明白这意味着什么，而且他无意关心父亲的私生活，但康纳鬼使神差地，一步一步向泄露出某些香艳场面的门缝靠近。  
门缝非常狭小，只能看到床的一角。  
一只脚垂在那里，把床单蹭出了褶皱。它随着主人遏制不住的喘息和小小的尖叫声绷出一道弧线，脚趾紧紧蜷起，又在一次叹息之后颓然落在床单上，把布料蹭得更加凌乱。那只脚随着另一个人的节奏无助地在空中晃动，被迫不断抬起落下。康纳的视力很好，他甚至能顺着那只脚往上，看到小腿肚上的肌肉不规律地颤抖。  
哦，当然了，他几乎不用思考，就能断定这只脚的主人属于谁。因为康纳也曾在这只脚不听话地在床单上蹬踹的时候握住过它。  
这是谢伊的脚。  
  
康纳无法让自己忘记那天的情形。  
先是味道，冰洋的味道铺天盖地，冷冽又让人安心，让他心生向往。那味道勾住他的脚踝，牵引着他一步一步往那祭台走去。门没上锁，他毫不费力就推开了它，被献祭的羔羊就这样毫无防备地闯入他的眼帘。谢伊一整身衣裳穿得整整齐齐，他蜷缩在床上，光着脚，味道丝丝缕缕从有些宽大的领口里渗出来，充斥着整间屋子。在他自己发现之前，康纳就已经沉默着靠近了这个无知无觉的人。他坐在了那张摆着两个枕头的床上，柔软的床垫随着他的动作塌陷下去一块。谢伊的睫毛颤动了几下，睁开了他那迷迷蒙蒙的棕色虹膜覆盖着的双眼。  
康纳从未见过这样的谢伊。  
表面上，除却由海尔森而起的缘由之外，他们之间交流甚少，但事实上，康纳一直在不经意间观察着这个“继母”。他为什么会和海尔森在一起？海尔森的优秀强大毋庸置疑，但他时常也是傲慢自大的、不顾人感受的，他身上有长辈和上位者会有的那种老派作风，而谢伊年轻又富有活力。康纳知道，他并不像他表面所表现出来的那样沉静安稳，这一点或许连谢伊自己都没有察觉出来。有一天康纳透过窗子看到谢伊从树枝上跳下来，追逐堵截一只昏了头闯进花园的兔子。阳光斜斜穿过树叶，绕过窗格落在康纳脸上，晃花了康纳的眼，谢伊提着兔子耳朵大笑着把自己摔进一小堆落叶里，然后他们的眼神对上了。康纳不确定谢伊有没有看清他是谁，但谢伊明显局促起来，他放开了手里的兔子，干巴巴站在草坪上。兔子一跳一跳地跑远了，而后谢伊也像一只受了惊的兔子似的，和他同病相怜的伙伴向反方向逃走了。  
康纳看着这只兔子蜷在这并不能给他带来安全的窝里，眼睛里茫然一片，失去了往日的流光溢彩。也许是因为他此刻的姿势或者脆弱的神态，这个年轻人看起来几乎能称得上是瘦小。他眨着那对模糊了年龄的眼睛看向康纳，康纳伸手掩住了它们，随后他俯下身，吻住了谢伊。  
他趴俯在谢伊身上，控制不住地顶腰，冰洋海面的味道让他发自内心地感到舒适。康纳的心情已经很久很久没有这样放松过了。快乐吗？快乐啊。是因为这是父亲的伴侣吗？不是，他没想过要怎样报复海尔森。是因为悖德带来的异样刺激吗？不是，他从未认同身下的人是他的母亲。那是因为这是谢伊吗？他爱谢伊吗？……他不知道。  
康纳只是沉浸在那味道中，感受着泥泞温暖地包裹和吮吸，他按着谢伊。他看着欢愉倒映在水里，幼年时候的单纯快乐与当下的不可自拔勾勾缠缠，那么美好，那么逼真。谢伊累得很了，发情热让他附在修长骨骼上匀称有力的肌肉除了随着一阵一阵的快感鼓起之外毫无用武之地，他用气音劝他停一停，于是康纳臆想中的倒影被最柔和的风搅碎了，只剩下一片凌乱不堪。  
康纳望着破碎的过往与现实，落下了贪婪的泪。  
他听到谢伊尖叫起来。  
“……不！不要！不要……”  
海尔森的声音中带着无可掩饰的怒火：“哦？为什么不要，你这么心甘情愿地怀着别人的孩子又躺在我身下，为什么不要我把他找来一起？”  
“不！不……”谢伊哽咽拒绝，又崩溃大哭起来，“我不要，我不要……我只要您……”  
康纳看到那只脚猛地蜷起又伸直，它的主人发出一声承受不住的呻吟。  
  
康纳匆匆逃走了，带着可耻的生理反应，背叛的快感和愧疚，以及极其细微的妒忌，从那个欲望的漩涡中逃了出去。  
他是如此匆忙地阖上门跳上车子，正如那天他动身跳进这漩涡中时一样匆忙。


	3. 为什么第一章我要写题目

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 论一个pwp是如何沦为不知所云的地摊文学的？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天啊，我到底在写什么。

三个月？还是四个月了？  
午后两点，谢伊坐在一把加了软垫的扶手椅上，手指在窗台不断敲敲打打。  
最近他总是坐在这把扶手椅上去看窗外的景色，扶手椅上的坐垫是康纳加的，毫无疑问，这是为了能好好保护他“肚子里的那个”。这个认知让他烦躁。而海尔森除却那天毫无征兆的出现在家里，把他所做出的那点儿微薄掩饰撕了个粉碎之外，就再也没有明面上在他面前出现过。  
前两天谢伊煎熬又侥幸地卧床等待着事情地进一步发展；第三天他拖着饥饿酸痛的身体爬起来试图联系什么人，却发现家里的信号被屏蔽了；第五天谢伊发觉自己合理休假的时间早该结束，可却没有人带来任何指示给他，他突然就想明白了：他，这个二十出头，在人生的道路上才刚刚走出几步的人，已经如此草率的亲手把自己完完整整地交到了海尔森手上。工作、家人、爱人、朋友，这些本该拓宽他生命地关系网，全都收束在海尔森手中，只要海尔森愿意，他完全可以让谢伊一个人孤零零活在世上。  
独自在家的寂寞与难以忍受的疲乏困倦拉扯他的身体，使得爬上阁楼向外眺望成了谢伊每天的保留活动。  
那天他最终也没有对他的上司作出一个能令他满意的答复。在那混乱得让人不想回顾的记忆里，他只是尖叫、哭、挣扎、恳求、呻吟，做了所有一切连他自己都想不到自己会做出的软弱回应。海尔森很少会表现出那样滔天的盛怒，谢伊一向对他十分乖顺，更是向来没有直面过那样的怒气。他确实是知道海尔森一贯的处事风格，所以当时他几乎确信海尔森想要把他弄死在床上，或者至少要把他身上这个累赘解决掉。然而当他再一次从模糊中恢复意识的时候，海尔森就从他的生活里无声蒸发了。  
谢伊能感觉到他回过家。无论是床单上抻得不够平整的褶皱，还是书桌上移动过位置的咖啡杯，都暗示着在他睡着的时候，有人正与他共处一室，甚至有一天谢伊醒得早，他还触摸到了电脑主机散发出的温度。为什么？为什么在他发现了那样的事情之后，海尔森还会和他同床共枕，还会在这个房间里趁他睡着的时候处理公务？海尔森痛恨背叛，谢伊不认为海尔森会宽恕他，他想不明白他凭借什么得到了一次缓刑，然而事实就这样摆在他面前。  
再也没有一个人提哪怕一句关于这个孩子的事，这颗被一次意外带过来的蒲公英种子，狂风骤雨没有让他动摇，就这样静默又坚强地生根发芽。  
光照的温暖缓解了一直纠缠在他身上的酸痛，马路对面的房子里蹿出来一个咯咯笑着的小家伙，举着沙滩铲和小桶在门口蹦蹦跳跳等着大人出来，谢伊打了个哈欠，继续放任自己沉浸在思考中，试图理清这一段日子里的变故。  
  
说实话，他曾经设想过会有一个孩子。  
与海尔森的同居并非出自双方的纯洁爱恋，而是谢伊争取来的似是而非的亲昵关系。他磕磕绊绊对那个坐在办公桌后的男人讲爱，在海上漂游时灌得满肚子俏皮话被脸上的温度蒸得一干二净，他盯着在空气中飘飘荡荡的细小灰尘，而海尔森未置一词。皮鞋底在光洁的地板上叩出沉闷的声响，谢伊看着这个沉默的男人一步一步向他靠近，于是他堪称鲁莽地，抖着手一把握住海尔森的领带吻了上去。海尔森平静地接受了这个吻，他任由谢伊把他挤在墙边的书架上，他纵容谢伊毫无章法地在他的嘴唇上花功夫，然后在谢伊花光了最后一分勇气之后，他的目光一寸一寸地扫过这个年轻人的眉眼、嘴唇、脸颊。  
然后谢伊就搬进了肯威家。  
平静给人以希望，希望又让人心生幻想。  
beta受孕并不容易，但他们最终还是会缔结婚约，并拥有带着肯威和寇马克大名的孩子，这种念头往往不需要任何思考，就能在他处理任何一件平凡无奇的家务事或是工作的时候溜进谢伊的大脑。他能争取来眼下，他就相信自己能争取来更多，谢伊曾经以为他一眼就能望到这样普通又常见的未来。而当那一天来临时，他会给那个孩子他所能付出的尊重和爱。   
可平静无波的生活只愿意给他四个月的时间来感受安稳。  
一切的变化都不给人任何做准备的机会。性别、不忠、妊娠、隐瞒种种超乎他想象的事情接踵而至，让他完全不知道应该怎么去应对当下的局面。这个孩子不该来，要说解开这张兜头蒙在谢伊身上的网，第一个要解决的就应该是这个孩子。谢伊轻易就能做出这个论断，然而他更轻易地就能知道自己绝下不了手。  
他不相信命运，从而也不去想命运是否薄待了他。长时间思考并不是往常的他会选择去做的事情，然而他的体内现在已经积攒了太多的问题，这些问题拖沉了他的身体，让他没办法再下什么决定。  
将近五点，那共同出游的一家子回来了，谢伊几乎可以肯定他们去进行了一次短暂的家庭钓鱼，在他能判断出那是生鲜的味道之前，呕吐的欲望就牢牢攥住了他的胃。他立马就站起来跌跌撞撞地缩进阁楼的角落里，谢伊坐在软垫上，头靠着一个不知道什么时候被淘换下来的五斗橱，期许那因为许久空置而带来的陈腐味道能阻止他那该死的妊娠反应。  
这个软垫也是康纳放的。  
事实上，在他单调的生活里，康纳是他唯一能接触到的人了。  
  
谢伊想不通为什么这个不愿回家的孩子会突然开始尝试着接触他、照顾他。（瞧，这又是一个好问题。）也许是海尔森和他说了什么，于是他同意来帮助忙碌的父亲照顾一个和他“同父异母”的“弟弟妹妹”？这太荒谬可笑了。要说他知道了孩子的身份则更不可能，康纳没有机会得知这个秘密，这个秘密被他掩埋在心底，虽然对那天的荒唐事两个人心照不宣，但从学校回家的康纳看到的只是一个被父亲标记了的，怀孕的继母。康纳不可能闻不出他身上变化了的味道。  
然而不管怎样，这个大男孩确确实实开始每天返家，小心翼翼地去让他过得更舒心一点儿。  
他的妊娠反应是从大概第二个月的时候开始的，那天他去查看厨房水槽里放的鱼有没有解冻，鱼腥味钻进了他毫无防备的肠胃，让他趴在马桶上吐了个昏天黑地。一只手轻轻拍在他的背上，谢伊扭过头，就看到康纳担忧地目光。他跪坐在卫生间潮湿冰冷的瓷砖地板上，呼吸着可憎的水汽和消毒水弥漫在一起的味道，胃里就像遭受踢打般不适。而康纳就像一只大猫一样，蹲在离他不远不近的地方，静静地陪着他。  
从那天起，康纳填充了他的生活。有时候是一瓶口味奇特、能压住呕吐欲望的果汁，有时候是一本引人入胜、让人打发时间的小说，有时候是突然出现在他常去的地方的几块软垫，康纳的好意是银壶里脉脉流出的水，漫成了荒芜空洞的原野上一处小池塘。  
天色逐渐昏暗，阁楼里没有点灯，时间把光线染成橘黄，又顺着窗子一丝丝抽离，细小的灰尘一日一日在空气中漫无目的地飘荡飞离。谢伊走进光里，又回到了那把扶手椅上。  
空荡荡的街道里，一只狗跑进他的视野，停下来衔起草坪里的什么东西，它的主人从后面跟上来踢了它一脚，雪白的小狗缩在地上呜呜吠叫，他们停了下来。一人一狗对立一会儿，然后主人挠了挠它的背，它便又欢欢喜喜摇起尾巴立起耳朵，跟在往前去的主人跑走了。  
它跑啊跑啊跑啊。  
  
闸皮摩擦车轮的尖锐声音闯进耳朵，惊醒了在扶手椅上睡着的谢伊，六点半，康纳准时到家了。  
谢伊透过有些昏黄的路灯，看到那个高大的孩子手上拎着一盒东西雀跃地跳上了门廊，消失在他的视线里。  
今天是小点心？还是什么他在大学里发现地新奇玩意儿？谢伊禁不住去猜测。他不确定自己是不是应该这样顺其自然地接受这些好意，但即便他极力否认，也掩盖不了那舒缓下来的眉头隐隐昭示出的期待和放松。他没有站起来走出阁楼迎接康纳，他知道康纳明白应该去哪儿找他。  
谢伊又打了一个哈欠，仅仅是一个下午的思考就能把如今这具身体的体力消耗殆尽，告诫他停止再去试图转动自己的脑筋。达摩克斯之剑正悬在他头顶，然而他就仅仅是对着推门而入的康纳站起来，露出一个笑容。  
康纳往上提了提手里拎着的东西向他示意：“我想你会喜欢这个。”他的眼睛亮晶晶的，带着某种安然平静。你真的能在这里感受到平静吗？疑问几乎要从鼓动的胸腔中冲破喉咙，可他终于还是什么也没说，只是伸手接过了盒子。  
微微隆起的腹部把披在身上的薄外套撑起了一个浅浅的弧度，谢伊懒洋洋地、罪恶地享受着不该属于这栋房子的平静。


End file.
